Blood Brothers
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn's been kidnapped, but this time it seems Shawn's gotten himself into something deep. As the team races to find their beloved Psychic, they discover that the days leading up to Shawn's disappearance are just horrifying. None of them can believe that what Shawn has done, he'd ever do. He surprises everyone. Including the people who think they know him best. Shawn whump.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy this new story I've written. I've certainly enjoyed writing the first chapter. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Santa Barbara: 1987**

"Shawn I don't know if we should be doing this." Gus whined looking around. Shawn sighed and glared at his best friend.

"You promised Gus. You said you'd help, now stop crying like a baby and grab a shovel." Shawn picked up a shovel from the ground and began to dig quickly. Gus sighed and helped his friend. The two boys stayed quiet as they dug the hole deeper and deeper. Eventually Shawn deemed it wide enough and threw his shovel into the sand. "Okay. Now we do it." Shawn grinned and turned around. He walked a few feet away and dragged a blue cooler with him back over to Gus.

"Shawn… please." Gus begged. The sun was beating down onto the two ten year old boys. Shawn had a nasty sunburn growing on his back as he bent over the sun continued to pierce the small veil of sunscreen he'd applied hours before. Shawn placed his hands on his knees and huffed.

"We…" Shawn took an unsteady breath. "Have too, my dad will…" he paused again and took deeper breaths. "Kill me. C'mon." Shawn let out a wheeze and with Gus's help they lowered the blue cooler into the sand. "Cover it up." Shawn instructed. Gus nodded as they both picked up their shovels and began to fill the hole they'd recently dug. Halfway through Shawn had started coughing, and Gus insisted he continue on his own. Shawn collapsed onto the ground, coughing up mucus.

"There." Gus sat down next to Shawn. "It's all done." They smiled at each other than at the sand.

"No one will ever know." Shawn chuckled and touched his bare chest. The sun was still beating down as it began to set. The mid-summer heat fueling the insanity of the two children. Shawn fell back into the warm sand and closed his eyes. He lay still as they waited for the sun set.

"I can't believe we really did this." Gus laughed with glee. Shawn laughed along with him. He himself was used to doing things like this all the time, but never with Gus.

"I told you brother. I'd give you the best summer ever." Shawn sat back up and used his discarded shirt to wipe his face. Gus nodded and stretched out his legs.

"You sure told me Shawn. I have to admit, this was a whole lot of fun." Gus nodded. "Can we do it again?" Gus looked pleadingly at Shawn. Shawn let a wide smile cross his face. He'd given Gus his taste of freedom, and was going to have to deliver again.

"Easy buddy, we'll have to wait a while before we do something like this again. And you have to swear not to tell." Shawn pointed a finger at Gus.

"I promise." Gus nodded eagerly.

"Do you blood swear?" Shawn whispered. Gus again nodded, knowing how serious the blood swear was. "Then we can do it again. We're brothers." Shawn looked away from Gus when he was satisfied he wouldn't tell.

"Blood brothers." Gus said eyeing the tip of his middle finger which was wrapped in a blue band-aide. "We're not going to get infected are we?" Gus took off the band-aide and observed his cut.

"Gus I'm not dirty. I take a shower when my mom forces me too." Shawn rolled over onto his stomach so he could look at the row of houses lining the beach.

"Still. I don't know where you are all the time." Gus followed Shawn's movements and stared at the houses. "Do you think any of them saw?"

"No. Even if they did, they should know better than to mess with blood brothers." Shawn grinned at the darkening sky.

**Santa Barbara: 2013**

Shawn looked into the mirror and grunted at himself. It'd been weeks since he'd shaved, a firm beard was growing where stubble had once been. His eyes held heavy bags under them, and his body was sore. He heard a door shut and footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Shawn I told you to shave that thing off before I left." Juliet said standing in the doorway. Shawn turned to her and forced a smile.

"What you don't like it?" she shook her head. "I look like Paul Bunion." Shawn checked his reflection in the mirror.

"You may look like Paul, but I don't like it Shawn. It was bad enough when you were growing out that mustache. It tickled whenever we kissed." She argued crossing her arms and resting her head on the door frame.

"Do you really want me to shave it?" he turned to her and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned into his embrace and brought a hand up the brown bush on his face. She gently touched it and kissed his cheek softly. "Yes." She broke away from him and handed him the razor that had been on the counter. "Now mister." She turned and walked away.

"If I shave it, will you make dinner?" he called after her grabbing a can of shaving cream and applying it to the appropriate area.

"I'll still have to make dinner even if you don't; you're not allowed to cook Shawn. You know that." Juliet responded walking into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and sighed when she saw nothing but fast-food containers. Two weeks before, her sister-in-law had given birth to her third son. Babies were a big part of the O'Hara family. Family came from all over the country to see the new addition. Juliet was no exception; she had left Shawn simple instructions before she left on her two week vacation.

He was only allowed to eat fast-food twice; it looked like he'd eaten it every day. The house was supposed to be clean, laundry done, trash taken out and dishes away. Since Shawn hadn't cooked a single thing, there was no trash or dirty dishes. Juliet had learned early on in their relationship that while Shawn may be a slob, he took good care of his clothes. They were washed, dried and ironed twice a week. He claimed it was from his travels, she didn't care however as long as they got done.

"Is this all you ate while I was gone?" she yelled slamming the door. Shawn peered out of the bathroom door, half of his face covered in hair and cream the other smooth and wet.

"You didn't leave much food Jules." He answered returning to his face.

"I left enough food for two months." Juliet sighed going through the drawers.

"Well, Gus ate all that in two days. His sweet tooth is back now that Rachel and Max are in London again. Plays with his nerves." Juliet shook her head and grabbed her black purse and keys.

"I'm going to the store to buy something for us to eat." She walked back into the bathroom and waited for him to finish. Shawn used a towel and quickly wiped the extra cream off his face. He smiled at her and patted his cheeks.

"Minty." Juliet chuckled and kissed his lips. He happily kissed her back and bumped his nose against hers.

"Minty indeed," Juliet chuckled kissing him one more time. "Do you need anything?" she pulled away and walked over to the front door.

"Nope." He followed her dropping the towel onto the sink. Juliet nodded and turned the knob, reveling the outside world.

"Babe you have some…" Juliet trailed off motioning to her chin. Shawn's eyebrows raised and wiped his chin, white foam on his hands.

"I guess I should go shower." Juliet nodded.

"I'll probably be a while. Seeing as how there's traffic everywhere." Shawn nodded and bent down to kiss her as her phone rang. She sighed and reached into her purse, pulling out her phone.

"Detective O'Hara." She answered placing a hand on Shawn's chest. He winced softly when her hand touched his skin. She noticed but didn't say anything, too busy listening to the voice in her ear. "On my way Carlton." She sighed again and looked at Shawn sadly.

"Go baby. You have work to do." He kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

"It's just some paperwork. It won't take me long. Give me an hour or so." Shawn nodded his understanding. "Shower." She smiled at him. He chuckled and waited by the door as she walked down to her car. She waved at him and pulled out of the parking lot. Once she was out of view, Shawn shut the door and began to turn around.

He suddenly couldn't breathe. Something was around his neck, pulling him back. Shawn reached up and tried to claw at the materiel crushing his neck. Shawn couldn't get a good grip and just ended up scratching his neck. Whoever was behind him was strong. They stood there firmly, pulling harder yet slower every minute Shawn struggled. "Shhh…" they finally spoke as Shawn's vision began to blur. The last thing Shawn saw was the blurry green door and his head smacked onto the floor as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Yes. There will be lot's of Shawn whump. Maybe some Lassiter whump as well in other chapters, haven't decided yet. I will share a tiny spoiler. Some past criminals will appear in this story. Some from Psych, and some will be from other shows. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story. I also wanted to say that people will be making guest appearances from Psych and many other shows. There will be hints and references in some chapters giving an identity to the guest stars.

* * *

**Santa Barbara: 2013**

Juliet loaded her arms with the plastic bags. She shut the trunks door and slowly walked towards the back of the house. She'd called Shawn several times and received no answers. _Must be stuck in video game land _she'd thought. Juliet put the bags down, prepared to unlock the door and entered slowly. With the traffic and terrible weather, it had taken her close to six hours. The sky was now black and so was the house. Juliet turned on the light and plopped the bags onto the counter.

"Shawn!" she yelled shutting door and pulling her jacket over her. The house was freezing. "Shawn." Juliet called out again walking into the hall. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the front door open. Juliet quietly reached under the table against the wall and pulled out a gun from one of the drawers. She held the gun as she walked towards the door, pointing it around the room as she looked. When she got closer to the door, the chilling wind bit at her skin and shifted the small pool of blood on the floor. Wait. Blood? Juliet knelt down and examined her wooden floor. There were tiny droplets of blood from the first that trailed to a large pool

Juliet stood back up and carefully looked outside. Seeing no one she went back in and turned on the light, fishing for her phone. She dialed the number she knew well by heart and waited for an answer. Four rings went by before she heard his voice _"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Psychic extraordinaire Shawn Spencer. I'm too busy solving crimes right now to answer your call. Leave your name and number at the beep." _The beep sounded and she sighed loudly.

"Spencer you better goddamn answer you phone. Call me when you get this." She ended the call and called her partner Carlton Lassiter.

"This is Lassiter." He answered on the first ring.

"Carlton. It's Juliet, I think there was a break-in at my house and I can't find Shawn or anything and there's blood and-!" She was interrupted from her rambling.

"O'Hara slow down! What about blood?" She took a deep breath and explained everything. Her arrival home and how fragile Shawn had looked, her experience with traffic and the empty dark house. When she was finished she heard sirens and a sigh from her partner.

"I'm almost there." He hung up and Juliet was left alone with her thoughts. She looked around the room and saw nothing out of place. Juliet walked over to the coffee table and frowned down at what she saw.

**FLASHBACK: TWO WEEKS AGO**

"_Have fun okay? Don't worry about me too much." Shawn said leaning against the doorway. Juliet glanced at him as she pulled on her coat. _

"_Shawn, I can't leave you alone for a few hours without something happening. So, I'm nervous about leaving you for two weeks." She told him sitting down on the couch and grasping her coffee mug from the table in front of her. Shawn grunted slightly and shifted on his feet. He seemed nervous. "Are you okay babe?" she asked him._

"_Huh?" he looked up from the floor and over to her._

"_You seem… out of place." She commented. He smiled and shrugged with a small chuckle. _

"_Don't worry about it. Okay? And- Ooh! Your Taxi is here." He jumped from his spot and grabbed her suitcases by the door. Juliet stood and placed her mug on the table._

"_So eager." She said dryly._

"_I don't want you to miss your flight."__he kissed her lips and handed her the bags. "Have fun. Be safe. Tell your mom hello and kiss that baby for me." Juliet looked at him strangely but nodded. _

"_I love you Shawn." She looked at him. He pierced his lips and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you more." He whispered. She tried to move her head but was pushed out the door_

**END FLASHBACK**

"O'Hara!?" Juliet was pulled from her thoughts when Carlton pushed her arm softly.

"Oh Carlton!" she looked at him. "I'm sorry I was just…" she looked back at the mug that hadn't been moved.

"O'Hara, focus." He snapped his fingers in front of her. She returned her attention to him. "Blood?" he reminded her. Juliet turned and walked over to the stain by the door. Carlton cocked his head and viewed it.

"Was it like this when you found it?" he asked. Juliet looked briefly out the door and saw vehicles parking in the street. Chief Karen Vick was getting out of her car.

"Uh, basically yeah." She nodded looking at the Chief who was standing on the porch. "I mean it's a bit smushed now. Because of the wind and stuff. Why are all these people here?"

"Well, you mentioned blood and that you couldn't get a hold of Spencer. So I called Vick and crime techs." Carlton reached into a pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Detectives." Vick stood on the opposite side of them. "Anything?"

"No." Carlton reported.

"O'Hara?" Vick looked at her for an explanation.

"I came home and the house was dark. When I left Shawn had been home. I called his name but he didn't answer. I walked in here and found the door and the blood." She pointed down at the puddle.

"Did you call Mister Spencer?"

"Which one?" Juliet crossed her arms. Vick reached up and scratched the top of her head.

"Blood, Shawn's missing. I can't deal with Henry at the moment." Vick's arm went down and rested on her hip.

"Too late." A gruff voice said entering the house. Henry Spencer was standing in the doorway with light blue jeans and a black jacket.

"How did you get past the officers?" Carlton questioned pointing his pen at the officers that had started to surround the house, keeping neighbors out of the way.

"I've been on this force longer then you've been breathing Mister Bean." Henry said mockingly as Carlton gritted his teeth. "You don't think I can get passed them? Please." Henry scoffed looking around. "Now, where's my mindless son?" Henry finally looked at Juliet who was looking down. "Where's my son?" he repeated firmly.

"We don't know. Now Henry, we can't even be sure he's missing." Vick turned to Henry who licked his lips.

"I swear. That kid seems to get himself in too much trouble. Have you tried calling him?" Henry viewed the small group.

"Of course we have." Carlton glared at him.

"Don't start with me!" Henry pointed a finger at him.

"Gentlemen!" Vick stepped in-between them, avoiding the blood. "This is not the place to do this. Now, let's move out of the way so tech's can view the scene." She motioned everybody into the kitchen. They all sat relatively quiet in the dim lighted room. A man had bent down and was taking blood samples. Henry got tired of standing and stormed over to the man.

"How long until I can get a DNA result?" the man looked up. He had dim green eyes and short brown hair. Henry could see the trace of a scar on the shoulder of his right arm. The man seemed tense.

"As soon as I get these into the lab and they're analyzed." The man replied looking away from Henry.

"What's your name?" Henry asked crossing his arms at the man. The man fumbled in his pocket and took out a plastic badge.

"Patrick Bateman." The man said showing the badge to Henry.

"I'll be looking for you." Henry told him, turning and walking back into the kitchen. Henry leaned against the counter and watched at the blood guy- Patrick- walked down the steps of the porch and down the lawn.

"I think we have to assume its Shawn who is missing." Juliet broke the silence and Carlton nodded.

"If so we need to find him." Henry spoke.

"Excuse me?" Buzz asked walking in the kitchen, a white bag in his hands.

"What is it?" Vick turned to him.

"We found this by the door and thought you guys would want to see it." Buzz reached into the bag and pulled out a book. Its title read; _"From Serial Dater to Serial Killer: How Murder Kept Me Skinny"_

"Yang's book." Juliet said staring at the cover. "Why would Shawn buy that?"

"That's not all we found." Buzz reached into the bag and pulled a thin folded white piece of paper. He handed it to Carlton who opened it and read it silently.

"Well?" Vick stepped towards him.

"It's a visitor pass from the Santa Barbara Asylum. The one Yang is at. Dated two weeks ago. And another yesterday." Carlton handed Vick the paper who viewed it.

"Why would he be seeing her?" Henry snatched the paper away.

"Let's go find out." Juliet said storming out of the house.

* * *

Yes, I've brought Yang back. And I ask that if you think you've found the identity to one of the guest's, to shoot and see if you're right. Please review. Ahahaha. I feel evil :)


	3. Chapter 3

How amazing was the Psych musical? I couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole two hours. Shawn and Carlton with their little Tango... Just so cute! And seeing the Musical put a slight damper on my plans. Seeing Yang dead in the show made me think if I should rewrite this story. I've chosen to however ignore that fact. In this universe, Yang is very much alive. I appreciate the viewings and reviews.

* * *

**Santa Barbara: 2013**

"_It's a visitor pass from the Santa Barbara Asylum. The one Yang is at. Dated two weeks ago. And another yesterday." Carlton handed Vick the paper who viewed it. _

"_Why would he be seeing her?" Henry snatched the paper away._

"_Let's go find out." Juliet said storming out of the house. _

Juliet walked slowly into the large metal room. Once finding out Shawn had gone to see Yang sometime within the last two weeks, Vick had called the Asylum and instructed them to remove Yang and place her in a highly controlled area. Carlton walked in and stood next to Juliet, his arms crossed.

"You can't lose your head O'Hara." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean Carlton?" She huffed glaring at him.

"I mean…" he cleared his throat, "You and Spencer are in a relationship. It's natural if you get a little upset." Carlton trailed off seeing her look.

"Carlton, Shawn and I are in more than a relationship." Juliet began, "We're in love." Just as she finished, the door at the back of the room opened and two large guards led a woman into the room. The woman was petite, and had short curly hair trailing down to her shoulders.

"Awww, that's so sweet Juliet." The girl clapped her hands. "I always knew the two of you would be my star couple." Juliet lifted her head and shifted feet.

"Yang." Juliet said with a nod. The guards set Yang down in a chair and handcuffed her to a rod on the table. Juliet and Carlton sat opposite of her.

"Now, why has the pretty princess come to see me? And where's her dashing prince?" Yang craned her neck, trying to look around.

"He's missing." Juliet took a deep breath. Yang's head snapped over and was aligned with Juliet's.

"No, no, no. That wasn't part of the plan." She clicked her tongue.

"What plan?" Juliet and Carlton asked at the same time.

"Detectives…" Yang made a scolding notion. "You know I don't give away free answers. I give riddles, puzzles and-!"

"Cut the crap!" Juliet yelled jumping from her seat. She smacked both hands on the table and scowled at the woman. "You just admitted that you know something about what's going on with Shawn. And we can't solve your games because he's the one that usually figures them out. Shawn came to see you twice within the last two weeks, I want to know why." Juliet pounded one hand against the table.

Yang leaned back in her chair as far as she could and stared at Juliet. Yang gave a devilish smile and opened her mouth. A dark humorless chuckle came from the opening. "Are you jealous Detective? Jealous that the beautiful prince came to see me." Yang swayed from side to side. Carlton stood up next to his partner.

"Please…" he gritted his teeth. "Just tell us what you know, what did Spencer want?" He pointed a finger at her.

"Fine." Yang sighed. "I don't want him dying… yet. I'll tell you what you want to know." Juliet and Carlton shared a look before sitting down. "I was sitting in my room, minding my own business, when one of the orderlies found me and said I had a visitor." She clapped her hands again. "He led me into the meeting room; you have no idea how surprised I was to see Shawn. He looked different however."

Juliet edged closer to the front of her seat, "Different how?"

"He was jumpy. His clothes were dirty and covered in mud. A wild look was in his eyes." Yang bit her lip. "I thought he'd come to see me. After all, we do share a history." Yang looked directly at Juliet. "Turns out, he just wanted information." She shook her head and looked away.

"What did he ask?" Carlton jumped in.

"Many, many questions. He never asked about my recovery though, I could've blown up his mother, but I didn't." Yang titled her head.

"Please, continue, Shawn was asking you questions…?" Juliet folded her hands.

Yang rolled her eyes, "They were odd questions. Very odd. One I never thought he would ask. No, not Shawn. He's a genius you know. Passed the Detectives exam at fifteen with flying colors. That's why I chose him. I knew he was a worthy opponent. That's probably why they chose him…." She nodded her head. "Yup, and his looks. He's mighty handsome Juliet. I can see it now." She stared right past Carlton.

"See what?" he asked slowly turning around to try and figure out what she was staring at.

"Little golden curls, flowing around her sweet delicate neck. Her eyes are green, and curious, never stopping." Yang held up one finger.

"Who are you talking about?" Carlton turned back around and stared at Yang.

"Who else Detective?" Yang let out a wide grinning smile, her head slowly turning towards Juliet. "Your daughter." Juliet frowned at Yang.

"My daughter? I don't have kids. What the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet tried her best to act angry, but Yang saw right through her.

"Don't tell me you heart didn't flutter. The thought of you and Shawn living a charming life. Marriage, a dog, the big house and white picket fence. Little children running around the house you two call home. If you lie and tell me you haven't pictured that, I won't tell you anything. It'll be your fault that the happy picture, that future family of yours slowly burns away." During Yang's words, Carlton had looked at Juliet. Juliet sighed and felt her chest deflate.

"I've thought about it." Juliet admitted.

"See! I knew it." Yang tapped her head.

"What does that have anything to do with Shawn? Please Yang, I need to find him. Who or what was Shawn asking you about?" Juliet begged. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He had a file with him. I couldn't read it; I was only able to get a brief look. It said 'Emory School of Medicine'. I didn't get a name. Shawn was asking if I knew a man who had exceptional medical skills, and had an obsession with women. I told him I knew tens of people like that." Yang opened her eyes. "They turned black. The pretty green jewels turned black. He was angry with me, angry that I couldn't give him an answer." Yang said with a pout.

"What was the question? He had to have asked more than one." Carlton wondered, tapping his pen on the table.

"He did. He asked hundreds of questions. Most of them sounded like he wasn't even speaking English. He was frazzled and annoyed." Yang licked her lips.

"Did he ever ask one that sounded like the main importance? The reason he was there?" Juliet leaned forward slightly.

Yang nodded and rocked back and forth, "He was asking about him."

"Him?" Carlton questioned.

"Yes him, he doesn't have a name. He's supposed to be the most ruthless killer anyone will ever see. He has no human connections, no loved ones, nothing to hold against him. Choose the worst criminal you've ever face. He's a hundred times worse." Yang stopped rocking and smiled again. "He's the man my daddy told me to fear. He knew all. All serial killers know about him. They know he's better, and know he's never failed. I don't know why Shawn is chasing him, but I hope he stops. There's no telling what will happen to him."

"You said Shawn being taken wasn't a part of the plan. What plan? Who came up with it?" Juliet was teetering off the edge of her seat.

"We all did." Yang finished jumping up. "I think I'm done." She was standing with her hands on the table.

"You're done when I say you're done!" Carlton yelled standing up. Juliet leaned back in her seat and felt terror. From what Yang had told them, Shawn was investigating the most dangerous man they could imagine. How Shawn came across him was a mystery. Juliet shook her head and suppressed a sniffle. It seemed the picture Yang had painted so vividly for Juliet's mind was being wiped away. Shawn was going against someone who hadn't been stopped before. So fierce he didn't even have a name.

"What have you gotten yourself into Shawn?" Juliet asked meekly as Yang was led from the room and Carlton fell into the chair next to her.

* * *

Because I'm mean, I'm going to be playing with Juliet's mind in this story. Not giving away any details though. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I kept Yang to character. Feel free to correct me if she's not. I enjoy your thoughts. New season premiers January 8th, to far away in my taste.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning, may be a little confusing. Try your best, if it is let me know so I can fix it, if not yay!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: 2013 Present **

"_What have you gotten yourself into Shawn?" Juliet asked meekly as Yang was led from the room and Carlton fell into the chair next to her. _

"So we've gotten nowhere on the Yang angle?" Vick asked pinning a picture of Yang onto a cork board.

"Nowhere." Carlton confirmed tilting back into his chair with a sigh. His leg stuck out from his lanky body and his foot was tapping the ground below it. Juliet was sitting next to him, her head in her hands. Henry was standing behind Juliet; he was leaning against the glass wall.

"We won't find him at this rate." Henry sighed shaking his head.

"You know how this works Henry. We have to look and wait for leads to show up." Vick turned and stared at Henry who scoffed.

"Please Karen. We aren't even exactly sure it's Shawn." He snapped.

"What do you mean?" Juliet whipped around.

"We found blood at the house; it hasn't been identified as him. All we know for certain is that Shawn went to see Yang." Henry pointed out.

"About a notorious killer." Carlton interrupted folding his arms.

"He can't be notorious if no one has heard of him." Henry corrected. Juliet rolled her eyes and turned back around, slumping in her chair. She took a tissue from the box on Vick's desk and used it to wipe underneath her eyes. Her mascara was dried in long streak along her cheeks. She really had to think about getting waterproof makeup…

"If it wasn't Shawn who was kidnapped, where is he? And why isn't he answering his phone?" Vick looked at them all. Henry licked his lips and rubbed his bald head.

"I don't know. Shawn's always had a… fascination with serial killers." Henry moved and sat in the swirly chair belonging to Vick.

"What do you mean?" Vick turned to him and said nothing about her chair.

"When he was a kid, and in his early twenties, he read every newspaper article about every killer coming in. He was, I guess in a way- obsessed with the case. He was pouring over articles and any evidence that had been released to the public." Henry explained tensing in the chair.

"What the hell? What was wrong with him?" Carlton exclaimed, "Why would you even let him do that? Especially as a kid."

"I wanted to interest him in police work. Besides, it wasn't like he was studying their every move and copying them. It was just a hobby. Kind of like the wall you have on criminals." Henry fired back at Carlton.

"That's different. I'm a Detective." Carlton hit the arm of his chair twice with his index finger. Henry rolled his eyes and swirled the chair side to side.

"Does Maddie know?" Juliet voiced. Henry stopped moving and looked at Juliet.

"You want to be the one to tell her that her son has been abducted? I'd rather not." He trailed off looking away out the window.

**Santa Barbara: 2013 Six Hour's Before**

The body was gagged and wrapped tightly in plastics and duct tape, they didn't want him escaping. The man threw the flesh into the back of a trunk roughly and slammed the metal lid closed. He double checked to make sure the trunk was sealed, the body inside would know how to get out. They didn't want that. The captor went so far as to check the plastic covering on the taillights, not even air would be escaping that hold. He smiled wide and got into his vehicle.

He drove slowly down the darkened uninhabited street. His car was the only one cruising down the black-top. The sun had set minutes ago, the street lamps flickering on and the sounds of the night took their places. Dogs were barking, loud rock music turned up so loud the bass was rocking your car as you passed. Even the occasional screech of brakes as a car stopped too fast. The drive itself wouldn't be long. Maybe a few minutes, an hour tops. He wanted to take his time viewing the night life of Santa Barbara. He'd be out on the streets a lot in the next upcoming weeks, wreaking havoc on its unsuspecting populations. He turned the car to the left and hummed happily so the song playing on the radio.

"_He walks tall and carries a butcher knife, the boogieman only wants to take your life, can't kill him off, he'll just come right back in part two..._" He hummed the lyrics silently as he continued to drive down the road. He stopped at every sign, and light. No need to get arrested before the fun began. With the car almost reaching its destination, soft bumps could be heard coming from the back. The music was turned off and the driver's ears were tuned to the back. He heard muffled cries and faint thumps. The car was stopped and parked perfectly in the white lines. The door was opened and a man lifted himself from the space.

"_It's a creature feature baby from dusk 'til dawn…" _The taped mad was lifted from the trunk and was dragged from the hole. He was dragged down flights of stairs, though a puddle or two of God knows what, and eventually stuffed in a closet. The door was of a heavy metal and placed neatly inside the frame as it swung closed. The driver locked the door lock by lock. First a dead bolt, then a key hole and a final iron chain. The door had no window, nor knob. The only way to open it would be to unlock it and pry it open. Sure it would be a lot of work getting inside when he needed to, but it kept the prey in the dark. It was an unescapable house of horrors.

Once the door was locked securely, the driver moved a security camera so it was looking at the door. He turned and walked down the contracted hall, his footsteps echoing off the bricks that made the walls. A few feet from the closet was another metal door. This one was rusted, but held a gold knob that was turned and revealed a room of pleasurableness. No musty smell or cold atmosphere. The room smelled of Tabaco and vanilla, the air was warm. This door was too locked severely. The man walked over to the little microwave and plopped in a dinner. A beer was opened, the TV was turned on and the man settled down to eat his meal, the indistinct sounds of thumps coming from the room over yonder.

**Santa Barbara: 2013 Present**

"She's his mother Henry, she deserves to know." Juliet pushed again. Juliet had her phone out and her boyfriend's mother's number dialed. "I'll do it." Juliet pulled her phone away and put it against her ear. She waited two rings before a voice answered.

"Hello?" Madeline Spencer asked. Juliet's voice suddenly disappeared. She had no idea how to break it to her. Carlton, who saw Juliet's abrupt distress, snatched the phone from her and spoke into it.

"Hello Mrs. Spencer? It's Carlton Lassiter from the SBPD." He said slowly.

"Oh I remember you. Wait- Why are you calling? What's wrong?" Apparently being married to a cop for over fifteen years prepared her for this call.

"Mrs. Spencer, it seems that your son… Shawn is missing." Carlton's eyes met Henry's who was watching him closely.

"What do you mean he's missing? Put Henry on the phone. I know he's there." Carlton sighed and handed Henry the phone who took it.

"Yeah Maddie he's missing." Henry spoke quickly.

"How long?" She asked.

"Few hours, maybe more, we're not sure," Henry responded. He heard her sigh and a bang was heard from her end. "He's in deep trouble Maddie. He uh, went to Yang for some help."

"Help? What do you mean he went to her for help?"

"Maddie, you're asking what I just said. We don't know all the facts, and we can't even be sure Shawn is really missing. So don't rush down here." Henry said gruffly.

"He's my son Henry. And if Yang's involved I am too. She took me once Henry, and now something has happened to Shawn. I'm coming down there." Maddie said without a seconds thought. She loved her boy dearly, even if she couldn't be there for him all she liked.

"Alright." Henry agreed knowing he couldn't sway her from that decision. "We'll tell you more about it when you get here." The conversation had ended, and the phone was put back into Juliet's pocket. The four stood or sat silently in the dimly lit office. As the only light sputtered off, no one moved to replace the light. Letting the darkness come out and wrap them in its clutches.

* * *

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Holiday's are... magical times to say the least. I don't plan on showing much of what's happening to Shawn. You'll get a jest of what happens to him IF he gets rescued, if not, your pretty imaginations can make up what happened to him. Bye for now!


End file.
